Bruce Wayne (Coppola Series)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire philanthropist who has made quite a name for himself in Gotham City. He is the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne and the father of Damian Wayne. He is portrayed by Andrew Lincoln in the Francis Ford Coppola Batman Trilogy. Biography Pre-Coppola Series Bruce Wayne grew up in Wayne Manor a wealthy child. His parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne loved their young and only son who which they spoiled. At age eight, Bruce witnessed the death of his parents in the alley of the Monarch Theatre at the hands of a mugger named Joe Chill. He lived alone for years in the care of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He met Thomas Elliot at a playground and the two grew close, but when Bruce finds out that Elliot had killed his parents, he cut off all ties with him. At age twenty-three, after his studies at Gotham University, Bruce left Gotham City and traveled the world, cleansing his soul and training in the ways of combat. He returned at age twenty-seven, with a shocking surprise: Joe Chill had been captured and incarcerated for the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He shows up at the trial and confronts Chill, telling him he was the boy that was there on that night. After a month, Bruce constructed the Bat-Cave, where he kept his most secret technology and equipment, including a power suit based off a Bat. He soon adopted the title of "Batman: The Dark Knight" and became a hero to Gotham. The Day of Knight (third film) Bruce Wayne had hired Lucius Fox to run Wayne Enterprises when he became too occupied with being Batman. But, Gotham had it's own troubles. A mysterious man murdered citizens day after day, leaving unanswerable riddles. Only Batman, "The World's Greatest Detective" could trace the clues and riddles to Edward Nigma, also known as The Riddler. Not only was The Riddler killing citizens, he now kidnapped them and put them in deadly traps. Batman would have to figure out the riddles to find these traps and save the victims. But, each time Batman had saved the endangered persons. It was later induced that The Riddler was a victim of an intense compulsion, which is why he had left clues. It came down a final showdown between Batman and the Riddler at the Ace Chemical Processing, Inc. building, where The Riddler ended up hanging by his foot over a vat of chemicals; saved by Batman. At the end of the movie, Bruce Wayne meets seventeen-year-old orphan, Dick Grayson, who Wayne eventually takes under his wing. In between The Day of Knight and Into the Knight Within the time of the Riddler's imprisonment and the Calendar Man's uprise, small time criminals like the Mad Hatter and mass murderer Victor Zsasz were caught by Batman and his protegee, Robin (Dick Grayson). Into the Knight (first film) A year after the capture of the Riddler, another criminal known as the "Calendar Man" began murdering the people of Gotham after a few minor bank robberies. His mass murders drew the attention of the Dark Knight and his new partner, Robin. Dawn of the Knight (second film) Category:Characters Category:Batman Category:Theecho12457 Category:Francis Copolla Series